mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Pillars
Sun Pillars are rare structures that ONLY spawn in an accurate level of 64.The sun pillar is as high as 192 blocks, at which it reaches the 256 limit. There is a 1/3000 chance that these pillars will generate, so its a rare sight. Sun pillars are made of Sun Pillars at each end. On top of the pillar, is a locked chest, with a Phoenix Spawner on top of that. The phoenixspawner is different from the normal spawner, as it is as hard as obsidian and does not let a chest open when it is placed on a chest. The locked chest is also different from a normal chest. The locked chest is as hard as bedrock, and can only be openned using 5 Phoenixheart, a VERY rare drop from phoenixes. So, you would have to fight tons of phoenixes in order to get the phoenixhearts. This is hard though, due to the fact that the phoenixes are in flight, and the drop may fall back to the overworld, so it would be a long trip to get the phoenixheart and get back up. If you open the chest and take more than 3 items, the pillar block will turn into lava flowing down, But the ends of the pillars will remain the same. So take note not to stack up to the pillar using flammable blocks. A new spawner will also appear on top of the chest, but this time, the phoenix spawner allows chests to be oppenned. Strategy To get to the top The best strategy to get to the top is to use explosive resistant blocks, as phoenixes might bomb the block. Obsidian and End stone is a good block, but take note that obsidian is very valueble due to being hard to collect and requiring a diamond pickaxe to mine one. End stone requires the player to travel to the end. Also, do not use a stacking method, as you would become an easy target for the phoenixes to bomb you with their eggs. Instead, use a stairs method, by using the pillar to help you place blocks. Also, do not use flammable blocks to get to the top, as the pillar will turn into lava once you collected the items from the chest, and burn your stairs. To collect Phoenixhearts Collecting the phoenixhearts from phoenixes are one of the hardest and trickiest things to do. Due to the fact that the phoenix is flying on top of incredibly high depts, the drop may fall back down to the overworld, a 192 way drop. Thia can hardly be prevented. The only way to get the phoenixhearts is to go back to your stairs to the overworld and collect your phoenixheart. It is also tricky to kill the phoenixes, due to the fact that the phoenix flies like how the enderdragon does, but at very high speeds. Collecting the items from the chest To collect the items from the chest, you must first destroy the phoenix spawner. You can barely do this without interfearance, due to the fact that phoenixes would be spawning before you could even destroy the spawner as the spawneris as hard as obsidian. The best way to rid of the spawner is to place torches on it first, THEN destroy it. Or to make it easier, enclose yourself with the spawner so there are no interfearence while you are breaking the spawner. Now that the spawner is out of the way, right click the Lockes Chest with 5 phoenixhearts. This would consume 1 phoenixheart every right click. Do this 5 times, and the chest will become unlocked. Quickly collect the items in the chest, get out of the barrier you made and your good to go. Although, be aware that if you take more than 3 items from the chest, the pillar will turn into lava and Phoenixes will spawn like crazy, same with its attacks. And if you take more than 10 items, the chest will explode, destroying itself and everything in it and push you off the pillar. The explosion might also kill you. Getting back down After you have collected your loot, you must get back down. BUT, this will become tricky. If more than 3 items from the chest are collected, the pillar turns into lava and phoenixes spawn like crazy, even without the spawners. This is why you should not make your stairs out of flammable blocks, as stated above. You are going to have a hard time dodging the phoenixes and avoiding lava. But, if you are really lazy, the best way to get down is to set a very deep pond at the bottom of the pillar when you were down there and jump into the pond. Becareful, thouhg, because even a single miscalculation of your fall, you would instantly die, and since that mobs will still attack your corpse, the phoenix would bomb their eggs onto your items and destroy the items. Treasures Here is a list to the items found in the chest. These items will ALWAYS be there. *4-6 Diamonds *8 Gold Ingots *14 Iron Ingots *20 Redstone Dust *2 Phoenix Spawn Egg. *2 Flint and Steel *32 Coal *1 Diamond Sword enchanted with Smite III *1 Diamond Pickaxe, Diamond Axe and Diamond Shovel enchanted with Effeciency III, Silk Touch I and Unbreaking III *10 Potion O' Enchanting *1 Level 3 Potion Of Strength *1 Enchanted Golden Apple Category:Structures Category:Epic Category:Rare